And the World Becomes Flat Again
by Nicole Lo
Summary: This is what life would be like if Shelby, Scott and the rest of the Cliffhangers never went to Horizon, if they never had those problems. But don't worry, they have a whole 'nother set of issues now ... please r/r
1. Default Chapter

**And the World Becomes Flat Again **

By: Nicole Lopez

* * *

(A/N: I wrote this story about a year ago when I first discovered the world of fan fiction. This story was originally about someone else, but I changed a few little things. This is what life would be like if Scott and the rest of the Cliffhangers never had the issues they have, but a whole different set of issues. I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it.)

* * *

~Scott~ I looked at her coffin, knowing that it would be the last time I'd ever see her beautiful face again. And her hair, her hair that seemed to flow on forever, no wave was out of place. Seeing her like that ... dead, it made me realize how short life is and how much I really did love her. I just wish that I had had a chance to tell her. She rescued me. She rescued my soul and brought me to music. Now, I don't know what I'm going to do without her. The other half of me will never be complete again.

"It's time," my mother and the others say as her body is carried out of the room and into the graveyard. Soon, her body is being lowered down. Lower and lower until all traces of her every existing is gone. Now, all I have are fading memories ...

**Chapter One: Get Over It**

Four Years Earlier (Back in high school) {Scott's Junior Year, Shelby's Sophomore Year}

* * *

"Scott are you okay," Shelby came up to me and sat down beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders. "I know it seems like the world is at an end, but in no time, you'll be thankful that it happened." I looked up at her angrily.

"Do you honestly think I'll get over Kat that easily," I asked as a tear threatened to fall down my cheek.

"Yes. I know you will. Scott you're a fighter and it wasn't meant to be. Just think of it this way ... I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go," Shelby said, portraying her favorite part in Titanic.

"Normally that would work Shelby, but it's much deeper than that. I was actually falling in love with her," I said as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"Well, I'm not going to pretend like I'm hurt that you two broke up, but anytime you want to cry on my shoulder, it's yours," Shelby said as she started to stroke my 'dread-locked' hair. "You know, you should really get rid of this crap in your hair. It looks good on most guys I've seen, but on you, it's just weird," she said as she scrunched up her nose at my hair.

"Gee thanks. First Kat tells me that I'm not good enough for her and now you hate my hair," I said, a little hurt by the Kat thing. A few tears came down my cheeks, not from what she said, but because I was feeling really down.

"Stop getting all emotional on me. You're starting to act like a chick," Shelby said as she wiped away my tears and cupped my face. "I'll never let go Jack, I'll never let go."

This time I laughed, starting her up again. She pulled me to my feet and started singing My Heart Will Go On.

_Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go on. Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on._

I just stood back and shook my head until she pulled me up and started to dance around me.

_Near. Far. Wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on. Once more, you open door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

I tried to pretend like I didn't know her, but people started to stare at us. "What's wrong Jack," her facial expression said as I joined her for the next part of the song. Thanks to her, I knew every lyric from the song and every line from the movie. And she says I act like a chick.

_Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone. Love was when I loved you. One true time I hold to. In my life we'll always go on._

_Near. Far. Wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on. Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.._

_You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on. We'll stay forever this way. You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_

* * *

  
_

After we finished, everyone just looked at us like we were crazy. "Thank you so much. Thank you," Shelby said as she pretended as if she were onstage and the audience had given her a standing obation.

"You are too much," I said, taking her out of her trance.

"Yeah I know, but everyone can't be a Flat Stanley around here," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Flat Stanley? What the hell? Where the heck did that come from," I asked as she headed towards the parking lot towards MY car.

She ignored me and said, "Where are you're keys?"

"In my pocket," I said as a huge grin appeared on her face. "No," I said knowing that she wanted to drive my car.

"Please?"

"No."

"Fine then," she pouted as she turned her back to me. I came up to her a apologized.

"Shelby. If you could drive I would let you, but I can't risk you wrecking my car." She seemed to accept that, so I hugged her and before I knew what was going on, she grabbed my car keys out my back pocket.

"Give 'em back," I said as she held the keys up where I couldn't reach them. I hated when she wore those stiletto boots.

Shelby laughed at me as I tried to get the keys. Finally, I grabbed her waist and pulled her back, knocking her off balance. She would've fallen if I hadn't broken her fall.

"Gotta go," she called out as she cranked up the car and sat in the driver's seat. I barely got into the passenger's side before she started to pull off.

"Shelby if you wreck my car. I swear I-" I began as she turned on the radio, drowning out my voice.

She started to sing No Doubt's Just a Girl. and almost hit another car. "WATCH OUT," I screamed as I took the wheel into my own hands. I gave her one of my looks and watched her calmly put on some lip gloss.

"Chill out Scott. I already told you that I wouldn't let anything harm your baby."

* * *

~Shelby~ "Chill out Scott. I already told you that I wouldn't let anything harm your baby," I said after I had applied my lip gloss. I knew perfectly well how to drive. I mean how else would I get my permit? Anyway, my plan was working out fine. Scott was no longer thinking about Kat. Boy am I good or what?

"What are you smiling about," Scott asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Just something," I said as I pulled into the mall special parking lot.

"No you are not," Scott began as his jaw dropped. I knew how much her hated the mall, but this time it wasn't for ME.

"Yes. We've got to do something about your wardrobe Scott. Besides you owe me. Remember the time I let you dress me up as 'Slut Barbie'," I asked as I went to the other side and pulled him out of the car.

"NO way in hell I'm going in there," he said while shaking his head.

"Well, then we're not in hell. We're in heaven. The mall is as close to heaven as we're going to get . that and music of course," I continued as I escorted him into the Gap.

"Are you crazy? Doesn't this place stand for 'Gay and Proud' or something," he asked trying to avoid going shopping.

"You can't believe everything you here. Remember that rumor about me?" I asked as I started looking at some really cute black sweaters for Scott.

"Yeah. That you were really a 34-year-old woman that had nine kids or something like that," he replied as I handed him stuff to try on.

"Come on Scott," I said as I nudged him towards the dressing room.

* * *

~Scott~ "Come on Scott," Shelby said as he pushed me into the dressing room. I can't believe I was about to do this. Finally, I came out in some pleather pants and a red sweater.

"Aww. You look so adorable," Shelby said as she came up to me and pinched my cheeks.

"I look like a sissy," I said pouting. "Please tell me that this is some kind of joke or something," I said looking Shelby into her freakishly brown-green eyes and giving her the 'puppy dog' look.

"You got me. I just wanted you see how'd you look if you were in the Backstreet Boys or something."

"Please Shelby. I told you that I don't ever want to hear about them. They're a disgrace to REAL music."

"Yeah Scott? A few years ago, you ... never mind," her voice trailed of as she took out a Polaroid and snapped a picture of me . well a couple of pictures. "Gotcha," she yelled out as I stuck my tongue out at her, while giving her the finger. Being around Shelby make me feel young, like a little kid and like she always says "You've gotta live it up."

"So where are we going now," I asked as she kept laughing at the pictures she took of me in the Gap. "Put those away," I mumbled as I reached for them, but she was too quick for me.

"Well, I figured that you needed a new guitar," she said as we walked into Huss Music.

"Are you serious," I asked knowing that Shelby spent a ridiculous amount of money on gifts.

"Yep."

"This is for my birthday, isn't it?"

"Nope. I'm still deciding on what to get you for that," she said with a smile as I started to look around for the perfect guitar.

* * *

(A/N: Please Review. This will be a good story-trust me on this one. -NL)


	2. Bad News

Chapter Two: Bad News  
  
"I can't believe that you got that guitar for me. You're the best," I said to Shelby, even though I sounded completely cheesy.  
  
"Well, it's not over yet."  
  
"What is that suppose to me," I asked as she turned off into the opposite direction from where either of us lived.  
  
"Scott. You already had your fun. Now, it's my turn," she said as she pulled into the waterfront and cut off the car.  
  
Oh boy. I know what this means, I thought as I followed her to the park bench. Time to have a heart-to-heart.  
  
"Shelby. If this is about Kat, I'm fine," I said as she shook her head. "What's it about then. You don't have a boyfriend, do you," I laughed at the thought. Shelby was way too sophisticated for any of the guys at our high school.  
  
"What' so funny about that?"  
  
"So you do? Who is he," I asked a little intimidated and angry that she hadn't told me sooner. I knew she bought that guitar to butter me up.  
  
"No. Don't be ridiculous. It's more important than that . more serious," Shelby mysteriously said as I grew worried.  
  
"Are you pregnant," I asked knowing that it was another stupid question, but I was out of ideas.  
  
"No. Of course not. Scott, don't be dumb."  
  
"Well," I interrupted, hardly able to contain myself.  
  
"It's kinda good, but kinda bad."  
  
"Just tell me," I yelled out before we both laughed at my outburst.  
  
"Scott. I'm moving," Shelby slowly said as my smile faded and my jaw dropped.  
  
"Where? No. Wait. You're joking, right," I asked as I shook my head in disbelief.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Where? No. Wait. You're joking, right," Scott asked as he suddenly started to look really lost.  
  
"New York. I'm going home," I said trying to sound a little cheerful, but we both knew that it was false.  
  
"No! You can't. Shelby. You, better than anyone know all the shit I've been going through with Kat and everything. I need you to be here. I need to know that I can count on you and stuff," Scott yelled as he go ton bending knee and begged me to stay.  
  
"Scott. I know. I know. You act like I've wanted this. But I don't. You're the best friend I've ever had and it's gonna hurt so much to not wake up in the morning and see your stinky face," I said as I cupped his face and later hugged him. He pushed me off.  
  
"I won't say goodbye to you, ever. I can't believe you! You're so selfish," Scott yelled back at me.  
  
"Look. My parents are making me go. What the hell do you want me to do about it? Don't you think I've tried everything in my power to STAY? Well, I have. Face it Scott. It was going to happen in a year and a half. At least now, by the time we start college, it'll be old hat," I said very angry and instantly regretting every word that I said. I knew that Scott wasn't very reasonable or likable when you got into an argument with him. Heck., he was just like the five-year-old kid that didn't get the toy be wanted for Easter.  
  
"Shelby. Why are you being like this? How am I suppose to suck it up and pretend like everything is okay? This is too much," Scott said, pacing and running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Scott. You know I'd do anything to stay. Just tell me what I can do and I'll do it," I said as I stood up again and took his hand in mine.  
  
"Shelby. I promise. I'll get you out of this. Whatever I can do, I'll do it," he said as he wrapped his arms around me and my wavy bun fell out of place.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Shelby. I promise. I'll get you out of this. Whatever I can do, I'll do it," I said as I wrapped my arms around her small, but round frame. We just stood like that for whatever, consoling each other. Actually, she was consoling me. That's Shelby for you, always thinking about other people. I can't believe that I called her selfish. Sometimes I think that she cares more about other people that herself. We finally walked back to the car, hand in hand.  
  
"I'll never let go Shelby," I said as I took the driver's seat.  
  
"Hey. That's MY line and MY seat," she said as I just grinned and started up the car. "Scott, you don't even know WHERE we're going," I she said, referring to my lack of direction.  
  
"Whatever. I can to your house as quickly as you could or even quicker," I challenged, trying to concentrate on which turn came where.  
  
"Oh really? Is that so macho man," Shelby joked as she burst out laughing at me. "It doesn't matter if you can take us to MY house quicker. I was going to stay over at your house tonight," Shelby said as I took a wrong turn.  
  
"Well, who said I wanted YOU to stay at My house," Scott asked as he pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
"What's this? Scott Barringer is resigning a challenge? I've never seen this side of you. I never knew you that that much balls," Shelby joked as she took the wheel into her hands.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I see them everyday," I joked, hoping to get a reaction from her.  
  
"I'm not going to even call you a pervert because you are far worse than that." (five minutes later) "Scott you are such a perv," Shelby yelled back at me as we pulled into her yard. I knew that she couldn't resist saying it. It was tradition.  
  
(A/N: I got so many reviews (all of them positive), so I decided to put this chapter up. I hope you like! -NL) 


	3. Solutions, No Objections

Chapter Three: Solution, No Objections?  
  
(A few hours later, at Shelby's house.) ~Shelby~  
  
"What is taking you so long! I'm going to put the movie in in five minutes," Scott yelled tired of waiting on me.  
  
"Fine! I'm coming," I yelled as I rushed down the stairs in a my mud mask.  
  
"Oh, not that again," Scott mumbled as he saw me sit beside his with a brownish gray color on my face, not the usual tanned peach.  
  
"Please Scott. You know that I can't have a bumpy, gross face," I said thinking back to the days that I had acne. Well, it wasn't acne, but tiny little bumps that occasionally crossed my cheeks worried me.  
  
"Don't be superficial. Either way, you're still the same person," Scott said as he brought some popcorn in the room and put in the tape.  
  
"So, what are we watching anyway," I asked, really wanting to know.  
  
"Your favorite movie," he replied with a smile on his face.  
  
"TITANIC!! I thought you hated it," I said as I hugged him. He pushed me away and said, "Don't get that nasty goo on me."  
  
"You are such a sweetheart. You know this is going to make me cry," I said as I lay my head in his lap.  
  
"I know, but maybe by the time you have to leave, you won't be crying as much," he said as the previews started.  
  
"I thought you had a plan to keep me here," I joked, knowing that my parents were NOT going to change their mind.  
  
"I do, but we're going to have to say goodbye sooner or later. After all you are a SOPHOMORE and I will be graduating soon," Scott teased as he poked at my dimples on my cheeks.  
  
"Hey! Scott! I hope you know that you've ruined the mask," I yelled as rolled my eyes and got up.  
  
He put his fingers in his mouth and said, "Ooh. It's tasty too."  
  
I laughed. "I hope you know that's not edible," I said as I went to the bathroom to wash what was left of the mask off my face.  
  
The next morning at about 8am  
  
"Shelby! Wake up," I heard Scott scream, interrupting my dream of marrying Freddie Prince Jr.  
  
"What," I mumbled, barely able to hear myself.  
  
"Shelby wake up," Scott said again, really annoying me.  
  
"I'm up okay," I yelled as I sat up and slowly opened my eyes. "What do you want," I asked as I reached for my glasses. I'm practically blind without them.  
  
"You don't have to leave until you start your junior year of high school," he said excitedly as his eyes lit up.  
  
"What are you talking about? I already told you what my parents said about me staying," I whispered with a confused tone.  
  
"Listen to me. I talked to your parents this morning. They called for you by the way, and I convinced them to let you stay at my house until sophomore year is over and until summer is over, if you want," he continued as he hugged me.  
  
"That's nice and all, but how'd you do it and aren't your parents going to get sick of me," I asked as I let my head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"They don't know for one, but they love you so much that they won't mind. I mean you've stayed over when your parents have gone on business trips. How much worse can it be," he replied as I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. He was being so naïve.  
  
"That's nice and all, but Scott, I don't know if I can handle being away from my parents. You know that I'm practically an only child," I replied as he looked at me strangely and I took off my glasses.  
  
(A/N: This chapter was really short, but I wrote it a long time ago. Anyway, review!!! -NL) 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: What's Going ON?  
  
~Scott~ "That's nice and all, but Scott, I don't know if I can handle being away from my parents. You know that I'm practically an only child," Shelby said as she took of her glasses and pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
"Shelby. What's up with you? I thought you wanted to stay and now you're all nonchalant about everything. You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," I said as she turned her body away from me.  
  
"Scott give me five more minutes and I promise I'll get up and answer whatever question you want," Shelby mumbled as she started to drift off into a deep sleep.  
  
"I know you too well to fall for that again. Come on. Get up," I yelled as I started to jump on the bed. I knew she hated it. She started yelling stuff at me and trying to trip me up, but eventually, I got her away from the bed.  
  
"Now what do you want," Shelby asked as she pulled on her glasses and took off her scrunchie, allowing her naturally red-brown waves fall. "You know what Scott? I think I should dye my hair," Shelby continued, forgetting about her moving or not moving. "I mean how did I end up with this color hair anyway? How in the world did that happen? No one in my family has this hair . I HATE it," she continued, yelling.  
  
"Shelby I know you're trying to change the subject, but it's not working," I said knowing that something was on her mind.  
  
"Fine. You caught me . I am changing my hair color though," she began as she started to pace around the room.  
  
"Well, Scott . I . I think I've fallen in love," Shelby said as my heart dropped. Great. If she was in love, I knew she wouldn't just let it fly away.  
  
"What," I asked, confused. "Who? When? Why?"  
  
"Well, I've fallen in love with a guy, of course . I think he's about 6'1 maybe 6'2 and he has these amazing aqua blue eyes and h-," she continued as I interrupted her.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Well, I've fallen in love with a guy, of course . I think he's about 6'1 maybe 6'2 and he has these amazing aqua blue eyes and h-," I continued as Scott interrupted me.  
  
"I don't want to know that stuff . I want to know where and how . and if you're going to be leaving with you family," Scott asked as a sad look crossed his face.  
  
"I met him in New York City at a concert actually. We really cliqued. And I don't know if I'm staying or leaving yet. I have a lot of Pros and Cons for each one," I said as I sat down beside him and said, "Don't be sad Scott. Everything will turn out fine. You just have to trust fate and above all . God."  
  
"I guess you're right, but you're going to have to stay over at my house until you can give me a definite answer," Scott ordered as I laughed and hugged him.  
  
"So tell me about this "guy"," Scott asked.  
  
"What can I say? You know him . if that's what you're wondering . and I'm not head over heels in love. It's just plain and simple love. I just want to spend time with him and hear his voice . little things," I replied as I placed my head on Scott's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Shelby. You've got it bad," Scott joked as I smiled.  
  
"Please. I'm still level-headed. That's why I haven't decided to go live in NYC just because he's there. I can't follow him around for the rest of my life," I stated as I hopped off the couch, in his room, and started to go downstairs to the bathroom.  
  
"Where are you going? Are you trying to run away," Scott called after me as I pretended as if I couldn't hear him. Scott and I are cool and really close, but he just made things more complicated. How in the world am I suppose to choose between my family/ love of my life and everything I've ever known/ Scott? I'm really lost now.  
  
(A/N: The plot thickens. Any references to a Shelby being Korean is from the original and you can just ignore it. Remember to review!! -Nl) 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: Let Me Know  
  
"So Scott, are you coming to the mall with me," I asked as I finished putting on my clear shimmering lip gloss.  
  
"The mall? Why? Didn't we just go last night," Scott asked impatiently because I was standing in front of the TV.  
  
"Yes, but then I was going to buy you a present and now I'm going to find a masseuse get my nails done," I answered as I took his keys and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey. Where do you think you're going in my car," Scott asked as he ran after me. I reached the driver's door first and said, "You're either coming with me or staying here."  
  
"I'm coming, but only to make sure that nothing happens to my baby," Scott stated as he jumped into the passenger's seat.  
  
"Ohh. How sweet. You're worried about me?"  
  
"No. I'm worried about my car," Scott proclaimed, emphasizing the word car.  
  
"How rude!"  
  
"Naw. You know I'm just joking kid. I am worried about both of you," he added as he laughed and I pushed my foot far down on the pedal.  
  
"So where are you going to be while I get my nails done," I asked as we walked past Learner New York.  
  
"I don't know . somewhere," Scott replied and I could tell that he was thinking about music. He started to walk off.  
  
"Wait. I have something to ask you," I called out as I rushed to catch up with him.  
  
"Well," he asked after I hadn't said anything.  
  
"I think I should dye my hair, but I don't know which color I should change it to," I replied as I looked over at him, hoping that he would give me some good advice.  
  
"I personally, I don't think that you should change your hair color. I like it," he stated as we kept walking, past the nail and hair place.  
  
"Scott. I know you like girls with blonde hair, but we're talking about ME here. It doesn't fit me at all," I continued as I pushed him over to the bench and we sat down.  
  
"Look. If you're going to change your hair, don't use permanent color, and just dye it a brown with blonde highlights or something, okay," Scott asked, annoyed that I kept asking him about the same thing, hoping to get a new answer.  
  
"You're no help whatsoever," I yelled back at him as he walked off and waved off my comment.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Kat said to me as I sat in the styling chair after getting my nails done.  
  
"Hum," I replied trying to ignore her.  
  
"So are you and Scott going to hook up or what," she asked as narrowed her eyes at me.  
  
"What does it matter to you. After all, you stomped on his heart and laughed while doing it," I shot back, starting to get a little angry with her.  
  
"Calm down SHELBY. I didn't do anything to Scott. I just decided that I wanted to be single again. I didn't want to become too dependent upon him and get MY heart broken," she said defensively as the lady started to wash her hair.  
  
"You know what Kat? All you think about is yourself. Maybe you two do need time apart so that you can realize that the earth doesn't revolve around you, or stop turning because you want it to," I said after her hair had been washed.  
  
"Shelby. Get a life. You can't get mad because Scott never saw you as anymore than his little sister. We've never been friends simply because of that. I can't believe that you're still being so nasty towards me. Grow up hon. This is the real world and we don't always get what we want," Kat replied right before they took her off to the dryer with curler surrounding her hair.  
  
It took a couple of hours for them to finish with my hair, but when I was done, I knew exactly where to find Scott. He wouldn't be in the music store for this long, so I went to the food court. (His favorite place.)  
  
At the food court .  
  
~Scott~  
  
I had been waiting for Shelby for almost an hour and was getting really sick and tired of it. If she didn't hurry soon, I was going to take the car and go. Actually she has the keys, so I couldn't do that. Suddenly, I saw a beautiful girl with this brownish blonde hair walk up to me.  
  
"Hey Scott. What's up," she said as she came and sat down beside me.  
  
"Is that you Shelby," I asked recognizing her voice.  
  
"No it's Kat. Of course it's me silly," she said as she nudged my elbow.  
  
"What did they do to you," I asked, maybe sounding a little rude, but not really meaning to sound that way.  
  
"Scott. Don't be surprised. I took YOUR advice. Granted, it is different, but I love it. It looks more natural or something like that," she replied as she smiled at me, revealing perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Are you going to finish the rest of that," she asked, pointing to my half-finished vanilla milkshake. I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe who I saw at the salon," she continued as the milkshake started to quickly disappear.  
  
"Who," I asked not really interested. I still couldn't get over how different she looked . like one of those girls on one of those magazines that she likes to read.  
  
"I probably shouldn't tell you, but she was really pissing me off," she replied as she finished the milkshake in a matter of seconds. I was starting to wonder who this person was. No one got on Shelby's nerves and "pissed her off." She never even says that kind of stuff. Ever.  
  
"Shelby. Don't do this. You know you have to tell me now," I stated as I wiped some milkshake remains off her cheek.  
  
"Thanks. That would've been embarrassing," she said with a blush.  
  
"Who did you see," I asked as she stopped smiling.  
  
"Oh. Just Kat," she said as my heart dropped and I began to frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but you insisted on me telling you," she began as her voice trailed off, but I didn't hear her anymore.  
  
Kat? What was she doing here. I was trying to get over her and there she goes, showing up. Why did she always do this kind of stuff? Even when we were together and I didn't want to see her, she always found me, no matter how much I tried to avoid her.  
  
"Hey you," Kat said as she came up to me and sat down across from me.  
  
"Go away," I replied as Shelby rolled her eyes and tried to ignore her.  
  
"How can you treat me like this Scott? I thought we agreed to always stay friends first. What happened to that," she asked as she took my hand in hers.  
  
"Excuse me," Shelby said as she got up and walked away.  
  
"Kat. It's not a good time right now. The wound is still fresh, okay," I said as I got up and ran after Shelby. I knew if I stayed with Kat, I'd let myself forgive her and fall in love with her even more, and I did not need that right now. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: Tell Me More  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"What happened back there," Scott asked me as he ran to catch up with me.  
  
"Scott. I told you. I get bad vibes from her and this whole break-up thing just adds icing to the cake, okay? I don't trust her and I don't think I ever will," I said to him as cranked up the car and sped home as fast as I could.  
  
"You better be careful. The cops might catch you," Scott said quietly.  
  
We rode the rest of the way home in silence. When I got to his house, I unlocked the door and rushed to Scott's room.  
  
"Does this mean that you're not staying," Scott questioned as he saw me plop down on the bed.  
  
"No. I think I need to stay here and make sure that Kat stays away," I replied as I took out my notebook and started to write down what I was feeling.  
  
"Do you want me to leave," Scott asked interrupting my train of thought.  
  
"No . actually, I could use your help," I said as I patted the spot next to me. He came and sat down next to me.  
  
"So what should I write after this part," I asked as he started to read what I had already wrote.  
  
"Wow. You wrote that," Scott asked with amazement in his voice.  
  
"Yeah. It's not a big deal. I do it all the time," I replied as I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Scott I'm going to miss my mommy and daddy so much," I said as I started to cry and he hugged me.  
  
~Scott~  
  
When Shelby started to cry, I didn't know what to do. She never cried in front of me. I was always the one to cry. Weird, but true.  
  
"Aren't you going to say anything," she asked as she looked up at me and I saw her eye liner start to run.  
  
"Uh . um . I don't know what to say to tell you the truth," I replied as she shook her head and smiled.  
  
"You never were good at consoling people," Shelby whispered as she stopped crying and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Are you mad," I asked, sounding really stupid.  
  
"No. You know when people cry, you just can't freeze up and turn away Scott. I can't always be the one who's strong. I have to cry too," she whispered as I looked down, disappointed in myself.  
  
"Get out," she said as I looked up, stunned that she was being so harsh.  
  
"Why," I demanded as she rolled her eyes at me.  
  
"Well, then don't turn around," she said as I eyed her, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's going on," I asked as she took a short tank top and sweatpants out of her bag.  
  
"I'm about to change. Geez Scott," she said with a giggle. I didn't know what was going on with her, but that was Shelby for you . always trying to be happy for other people . never being too selfish.  
  
"Well, I'm going to stay because I want to know about this guy you fell in love with," I said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Don't turn around," she said as she disappeared from sight. "I told you that you know him. What else do you want to know," she asked as I heard her start to walk towards me, so I turned around.  
  
"SCOTT," she screamed as she covered herself and threw a pillow at me.  
  
"What," I asked laughing. The expression on her face a hilarious.  
  
"I told you to wait. Gosh," she squealed as I kept laughing.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen you in your underclothes before," I said as she pulled on sweatpants and threw another pillow at me.  
  
"I said TURN AROUND," she yelled as I threw a pillow at her.  
  
"AH! That's it Scott. It's war," she yelled as she grabbed the pillow I had thrown at her and started to hit me with it.  
  
"Hey," I called out as we started to fight over who got the pillow. Eventually, I got it and then she tossed it across the room.  
  
We started wrestling and she must have pinned me about a million times before my brother came in.  
  
"Ahem," he coughed as Shelby jumped up and smiled at him.  
  
"What's going on here," Orlando asked as Shelby rushed to put on her tank top.  
  
"Nothing," I replied as I lay down on the ground, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Well it didn't LOOK like that," Orlando said as he smirked at the two of us, looking from me to Shelby and then back to me again.  
  
"What are you implying," Shelby asked, naïvely.  
  
"You guys aren't involved are you," Orlando asked, still smirking.  
  
"Not a chance in hell. Are you crazy," I asked as Orlando walked in the room and took my Aerosmith CD.  
  
"Gotta go," Orlando yelled as he walked out of my room still smirking.  
  
"Scott. I can't believe you said that," Shelby said as she threw a pillow in my face.  
  
"What did I do," I asked as I looked up at her pouting face.  
  
"You said "not a chance in hell-are you crazy," she pouted, quoting my every word.  
  
"Well you still have a crush on him and I didn't want him to think that anything was going on," I said as I got up from the floor and started to pick up all the pillows that we on the floor.  
  
"I do not have a crush on him," she proclaimed as she turned on the TV.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't. That's like saying that I'm hopelessly in love with you," Shelby joked as she flipped the TV to a gymnastics competition.  
  
"Oh yeah. I meant to tell you that I've been hearing that around school," I answered as I started to walk out of the room.  
  
"WHAT? Who said that to you," Shelby asked as she followed me to the bathroom.  
  
"Everyone. Even Kat accused me of liking you once. Now, if you'll excuse me," I said as I pointed to the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"So. Do you think I have a thing for you," Shelby asked as soon as I walked out of the bathroom.  
  
I shrugged. "Well, I don't. I use to a couple years ago, but I'm beyond that now," she replied defensively as I laughed at her.  
  
"What's so funny," she asked, confused.  
  
"Shelby. Last year you told me that you had a crush on me. Now it's a couple years ago," I joked as I kept walking around the house, looking for something important.  
  
"Well. Okay. I DID have a think for you last year, but I'm over that now. I told you that I've fallen in love with someone."  
  
"If that someone isn't Orlando I don't believe it," I said with a laugh.  
  
"Scott. This is NOT funny," she replied, blocking the way the attic.  
  
"I think it is. Just tell me your honest opinion of me and everything will be cool."  
  
"I think you're a conceited, pig-headed jerk and I never want to speak to you again," Shelby yelled as she left the entrance of the attic and hurried away from me. If I didn't know her so well, I would've fallen for it.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily," I yelled back at her as I found what I had been looking for.  
  
"Fine. You want to know what I think about you Scott? I think that you're a beautiful person and you're going to go somewhere in life, thanks to me. Does that make you happy," she asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I guess so," I said as I gave her a hug.  
  
"What was that for," she asked, following me up to my room.  
  
"Being a better friend than Kat," I replied.  
  
Later on that night . about 4am  
  
"Scott. Scott. Wake up," Shelby whispered, ruining my dream.  
  
"I'm up. Why are you waking me up this early in the morning," I asked after a while, looking up at the clock which said 4am.  
  
"I have something to confess to you."  
  
"Okay. Go ahead," I said, wishing that she would hurry up.  
  
"I lied about the whole falling in love with a guy from NYC."  
  
"Why? To make me jealous," I joked as I sat up, fully awake now.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Why would you do that," I asked, really confused.  
  
"Don't be naïve. I know you can see it and if you can't then you're blind," Shelby replied with a sigh.  
  
"Well, I don't know what you're thinking or feeling, so just tell me," I ordered as I looked over at her shapely, short body.  
  
"If you can't figure it out then forget it. It's not the right time anyway," Shelbyreplied with a look, a feeling, that I had never seen her express before.  
  
"Are you going to be alright," I asked as I gently touched her arm.  
  
"Yeah. I just need to sleep. Don't wake me up early tomorrow, okay," Shelby said as she started to get out of my bed.  
  
"Sorry to tell you this, but school starts in about three and a half hours," I said as I pulled the covers over my head. She walked back to her bed. (About thirty minutes later.)  
  
"Scott. Can I sleep in your bed tonight," Shelby asked me, sounding really needy.  
  
"Sure. Just don't wake me up again," I replied grouchily as she climbed in and I pulled the covers over her.  
  
"Okay," she whispered softly as she wrapped her small arm around my body. I was going to say something, but she looked so peaceful, as if she had fallen asleep that quickly.  
  
(A/N: Aww. How sweet. Anyway, Orlando is Scott's brother and Shelby doesn't have a little sister. Review. -NL) 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: It's SO Hard to Say Goodbye A Couple Days Later  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"Mom. I'm going to miss you so much," I whispered to mom as I hugged her, trying to keep from tearing up.  
  
"It's going to be fine honey. In about six months, you'll see us again and wish you were here with Scott," my mother said as I saw her start to cry again.  
  
"Flight 236A is now boarding," an announcer said over the intercom.  
  
"I guess this means that we have to go," my mother whispered softly, stroking my hair.  
  
"Bye daddy," I said as I as held onto his tall, thin frame, not wanting to let go.  
  
"Bye. Sweetie," he said as he and my mother walked off, becoming smaller and smaller until I could no longer make out their figures.  
  
"I'm gonna miss them so much," I whispered to myself, almost forgetting that Scott was there with me.  
  
"It's okay," Scott said, as he hugged me.  
  
"Oh my God," I said, surprised that he was CONSOLING me.  
  
"I know. I know. I'm consoling you, right? Well, you have to start somewhere," he said as he held me and I watched 236A disappear into the distance. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight: I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet A Woman About five weeks Later  
  
"So are you scared," Scott asked me as I looked down at my guitar.  
  
"Nope," I lied. "Are you?"  
  
"A little, but not so much that I'll mess up," he said with a laugh/  
  
"Please Welcome our next group. Act Number Three," the announcer called out as I giggled. We still hadn't come with a name that everyone could agree on. Especially Scott. He was so hard to please.  
  
Our act was okay. I didn't mess up terribly and I didn't trip up in my platforms, but we've done better. Of course, Scott was the first one to point that out, picking apart our every flaw, making it seem as if we had absolutely NO talent.  
  
After a while of being criticized, I said, "Scott. We get the point. Granted we have done better on most of our practices, but it's over and done. We can't do anything about it now, can we," I yelled at him as we stood backstage, waiting for the top four to be announced. (The top four would be narrowed down to two groups, which would be going to San Diego, Los Angeles, and San Francisco, to play a few gigs, and hopefully get signed. Not to mention the fact that they would get to meet an artist of their choice. MTV is so cool!)  
  
"And the top five are; Four Novels, Puzzle Piece, Techno Brite, and . Act Number Three," the announcer called out. "Congratulations!"  
  
"I can't believe that we actually made it," Daisy said on the way home.  
  
"I can. I told you that we would make it," Conner replied with a new- found cockiness that we all hated.  
  
Three Weeks Later (in April)  
  
"I'm so happy that we finally get to meet the other group. Hopefully, there'll be some cute guys there," Ivette said we pulled up to a really huge house.  
  
"Oh my goodness. Is that where we are staying," Daisy asked as her guys grew large.  
  
"Yep," Conner answered as he pretended not to be in awe.  
  
When we pulled into the driveway, there was already a group outside waiting.  
  
"Oh my God! He is so hot," Ivette exclaimed as I glanced at a guy with blonde, spiky hair. He was okay. Not anyone to go head over heels for.  
  
Everyone started to greet everyone else, but I decided to wait until later for all that. If we were living together, we had plenty of time for that, right? So, I started to unload my things. I started to move Ivette's black suitcase out of the way. (It was more like a house than a suitcase.) It wouldn't budge. No matter what I did, it wouldn't move at all.  
  
"Need some help," the guy with blonde hair asked me.  
  
"I guess so," I said, not wanting his help, but needing it.  
  
"I'm Ashley," he said after successfully moving the bag.  
  
"Shelby," I said, while shaking his hand and thinking, 'how come he could move the bag and I couldn't.  
  
"So is that your band," I asked while pointing over to a large group of guys.  
  
"No. Actually, my uncle is over this whole contest thing and he said that I could tag along if I wanted to."  
  
"Oh," I said as I took my bag and followed David into the house.  
  
"You can put your stuff here for now. I don't know who's going to want which room," David said as I lay my stuff in a small corner, near a bunch of other bags.  
  
"So how long have you been doing this for," David asked as he led me back outside with the others.  
  
"Do you mean the band, the guitar, what," I asked confused as to why this concerned him anyway.  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Well, I've been singing since before I could talk, in the band for almost two years, playing the guitar since I was nine, and writing since I was eleven," I replied, hoping that I didn't sound like I was bragging or anything.  
  
"Wow. So will you play me something sometime," David asked as his blue eyes boar into my brown ones.  
  
"I guess so," I said, really uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Shelby. What's going on," Scott asked, noticing that I was uncomfortable.  
  
"Nothing. I was just talking with David here. Have you met him," I asked, trying to change the subject, as he wrapped his arm around my neck.  
  
"Yeah. Look we're going out to lunch. Do you want to come," he asked me, as I took his hand, hoping that he would change his mind and stay. To tell the truth, I didn't want to spend my afternoon with a bunch of loud people that would give me a headache.  
  
"No thank you," I said as he hugged me and said, "Well, be safe. See you in a few, okay?"  
  
"David, do you want to come," Scott asked right before he walked off.  
  
"Naw. I'll stay here and keep Shelby company," he said. Great. This was just my luck. Couldn't I just be alone for a little while?  
  
They drove off in a matter of minutes and the front yard suddenly grew quiet.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a tour of the house," David asked as I stopped staring off into the distance.  
  
"Sure," I replied, attempting to be polite.  
  
"And this is my room," David said, as he finished up the tour.  
  
"Very nice," I said with a smile. "Are you a Superman fan or something," I asked, noticing Superman pictures and comics everywhere.  
  
"Yeah. My girlfriend hates it when I talk about him," he said with a laugh.  
  
Good. He had a girlfriend. That means that he won't hit on me.  
  
I laughed too. "So do you play any instruments," I asked, thinking about Scott and what he was doing at that moment.  
  
"Yeah. Guitar."  
  
"Cool. So what is there to do around here," I asked suddenly growing tried of small talk.  
  
"Not much. There's mall and stuff. Noting fancy."  
  
"Not the town. The house," I asked, as I looked around his room one more time. It looked like a ten year old lived there.  
  
"So you're bored? I'm not keeping you entertained," he asked as he smiled at me and started to leave the room. "Follow me."  
  
"So what's this you're showing me? Play station? That looks like fun," I replied sarcastically as I laughed at his enthusiasm to play. "I didn't know that guys our age still played video games."  
  
"Yeah, well, you can never outgrow video games. Anyway, how do you know that I'm your age," David asked as he put in a new game and we started to play.  
  
"I can just tell. You can't be older than Scott. I'd say you're about fifteen years old," I replied as I started to gain points on him.  
  
"You're wrong," he began with a smile. "I'm sixteen years old."  
  
"Wow. You're really that old," I sarcastically asked as he started to gain on me.  
  
"Yep. And I'd say that you're the same age, since you don't seem to think that guys "your age" play video games anymore," David joked as the game took us to Level 2.  
  
"So you got me. I am sixteen too. Any genius could have figured that out."  
  
"Shelby, are you and Scott close," David asked.  
  
"You can call me Shelby and we're best friends. Why do you want to know," I asked, loosing my concentration for a few seconds.  
  
"That's okay. I like Shelby better. I just wanted to know. Scott seems so protective of you," David replied as we both got captured by the "enemy" and the game was over.  
  
"Scott? Overprotective? Whatever. I protect Scott. He probably just doesn't like you," I said, referring to how rude he had been to David earlier.  
  
"Or maybe he was just jealous," David joked as I turned off the game and looked at him.  
  
"Why are you so concerned with figuring out my life when I know practically nothing about yours," I asked.  
  
"What do you want to know? I don't have many secrets," David proclaimed as he touched a cross that was hanging from his neck.  
  
"So you're religious, huh," I asked, referring to the cross around his neck.  
  
"I guess you could say that. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I don't think that a Buddhist, or someone who doesn't believe, would be wearing a cross around their neck," I pointed out as he looked down at his necklace.  
  
"Okay. You got me. So are you Christian too," he asked, as I started to sit cross-legged.  
  
"Nope. I don't really have a religion. Of course, I believe in God, most merciful most gracious, but I also believe in the teachings of Moses and in Taoism. I really don't know what I am," I admitted to myself. Whatever I was, I had a very strong relationship with God and I prayed to him a every night and before every meal. For a person without a definite religion, I guess I am religious, if that makes any sense whatsoever.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, but with your strong belief in God, I'm sure you'll find the right religion," David said to me. I'm sure he was talking about Christianity. I hope he wasn't going to try and "convert" me. I hate when people want you to share their religion so they push their beliefs upon you.  
  
(That's just like how Deborah tried to convince my friend, Uzma that she was going to hell just because she was a Muslim and not a Christian. That's the kind of thing that makes me NOT want to be apart of a religion. Why can't everyone just accept everyone else's differences. Who's to tell me that I'm going to hell or not. Only God has that power.)  
  
"I hope you aren't trying to convert me, are you," I asked, loosing trust in him quickly.  
  
"Nope. That's not my job."  
  
"Good. You still didn't tell me anything about you," I challenged, really wanted to know if he was hiding some deep, dark, secret.  
  
"Okay. Why don't we play a game. I ask a question and we both answer it and then you ask a question that we both have to answer," David suggested as he sat down on the couch. I came to join him.  
  
"What are your favorite things to do," I asked. "playing the guitar, singing, writing, and making people feel better," I answered and then looked up at David when he began.  
  
"Hmm .playing the guitar, singing, dancing, acting," he replied with a large smile.  
  
"Okay who is your dream guy/ girl," he asked, trying to find out more about me. "Mine is a girl with long, flowing hair, preferably blonde, who is about 5'5 that shares a love for music like I do. She also has to be compassionate, considerate, sweet, and kind," David finished.  
  
"Sounds like you described me in a nutshell," I joked as I traced my fingers along the embroidered pattern on the couch.  
  
"Well, maybe I'm trying to tell you something then," David flirted as he touched my arm. "Now, tell me who your dream guy is," he demanded as I started to think hard.  
  
"Um . to tell you the truth, I don't really HAVE a dream guy. As long as he's a beautiful person, inside and out, and we share some of the same interests, everything will be fine. But, if he's overly conceited, too needy, or selfish, I won't be able to handle him.  
  
"Well it sounds like I'm out of the question then," David joked as I smiled at him.  
  
~Ashley~  
  
"Well it sounds like I'm out of the question then," I joked as she smiled at me.  
  
"I could have already told you that. All you have to do is ask," she said as she twisted her hair around in a bun that came out moments later.  
  
"You never know unless you give it a try," I said looking into her beautiful brown eyes. God they were beautiful.  
  
"Okay Ashley," she said, giving me a weird look, but I didn't loose her gaze.  
  
"God. Your eyes are ." I began as my voice trailed off and I touched her face.  
  
"My eyes are what," she demanded to know as her forehead crinkled a little.  
  
"Your eyes are so beautiful Shelby. I don't think I'll ever love blue eyes again," I said as I stroked her face again. This time, as I did that, she closed her eye sand moved her head with my hand.  
  
"You know you took that from a song," she said as I leaned in closer to kiss her.  
  
"I know," I mumbled as our lips met and an electric feeling crossed over my entire body.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
"I know," David mumbled as he pulled his face closer to mine and our lips met for the first time. I felt so many different emotions at once, I didn't know if this was real or just a dream.  
  
"That was beautiful," I mumbled as he kissed me again. I opened my eyes for a second to see Scott staring at us from the doorway.  
  
"What's wrong," David asked as I slowly pulled away. I didn't answer, but he followed my gaze and saw Scott.  
  
"I think you better leave," Scott said as David kissed my hand and left.  
  
"What was that," Scott asked with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know. My hormones are taking over, I guess," I joked as he sat where David had been sitting.  
  
"I didn't know that you were attracted to him," Scott stated as he looked me over a couple of times.  
  
"What," I asked, not being able to stand him looking me over like I was a prize stallion or something.  
  
"Nothing. I just thought that I knew you, but you're surprising me everyday," Scott answered, referring to the wine that I had to celebrate our victory. ( Granted, I am not legal when it comes to that stuff, but I didn't get drunk. My parents allow me to have wine every now and then.)  
  
"Scott. You do know me. You're still Jack and I'm still Shelby. I told you that I'd never let go and I meant it," I said to him as he took my hand and held it.  
  
"You really like him do you," Scott asked as he started to play with my fingers.  
  
"I don't know. I like being around him, but I don't know him that well. I can't believe that I kissed him or let him kiss me," I proclaimed as Scott laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. If he tries anything on you, I'll kiss his ass," Scott said as he held me tight. I took in all of his scents, mesmerized for a second.  
  
"Well, he's not going to," I said with a positive tone.  
  
"Just don't get hurt okay," Scott said as he stroked my hair. "I can't bare to see you cry again," he finished as he kissed my hair.  
  
"I won't," I replied, thinking about my first kiss.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Three Years Earlier  
  
"Are you okay," Scott asked me as we sat in my tree house on a hot, summer day.  
  
"I guess," I said wiping away my tears. "I just can't believe that you let your friends say those things to me," I finished as he started to wipe away my tears.  
  
"It's not a big thing. It'll blow over by tomorrow. If it doesn't I'll make them stop, okay," Scott asked as I shook my head, but started to cry again anyway.  
  
"Shelby. Come on. It'll be okay," Scott said as he hugged me and I stopped crying. It felt weird to have him touch me like that and be so . nice. He was never nice like that in front of his friends.  
  
"Why do you act like that in front of your friends," I asked as Scott still held me.  
  
"It's just for show. It doesn't mean that I like you any less," Scott said as I looked up at him.  
  
"You like me," I asked.  
  
"Yep. You are my best friend," he said as he tucked my hair behind my ears. Scott looked into my eyes and we stared at each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
Finally, he leaned in closer and closer until our lips touched. I was so shocked and surprised, but I didn't want to pull away.  
  
"Scott! Hurry up! We've been waiting down here forever," Orlando called as he pulled away from me.  
  
"Are you leaving," I asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah. Don't tell anyone that I kissed you, okay," Scott pleaded as I shook my head. I watched him climb down the steps until he disappeared altogether. Scott left me with a sense of happiness that I never knew I could have.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"What were you thinking about," Scott asked after I finally got out of my trance.  
  
"My first kiss," I replied with a smile as I cuddled up next to him.  
  
(A/N: Like I've already said, I wrote this a long time ago . anyway, if you see "Ashley" anywhere in the story, it's suppose to be David, okay? Hope you liked these two chapters. -NL) 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine: Walk the Wire For You  
  
"So are you psyched about today," Scott asked me as I packed up my guitar and headed for the bus.  
  
"I'm happy to be doing what I want to do, if that's what you mean, but I'm not "psyched." Geez I hate that word," I replied as I rolled my eyes at Scott.  
  
"And I hate the word geez," Scott shot back as he nudged me when he saw Ashley approaching. "I get a weird vibe from him so be careful, okay," he whispered, moments before Ashley came up to me.  
  
"Hey Shelby, Scott," Ashley greeted us with a huge grin. I could tell that Scott was irritated by his presence.  
  
"Hey. Do you want to help me carry this," I said as I tossed him the guitar and he rushed to the bus.  
  
"You really don't like him, do you," I asked as Scott shook his head and I laughed. "If you think he's going to steal away your best friend, then forget it," I joked as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "No one can every weplace my best fwiend," I said in a baby voice. I pinched his cheeks and he blushed.  
  
Later on the bus .  
  
"So Ashley, who's your favorite group," Scott asked as he turned his nose up at us. Both of them were really making me feel uncomfortable. I mean it was obvious that they did not like each other. At the bottom of Scott's list, I know Ashley wasn't even under "considered" or extra."  
  
"I don't know . I have a lot of favorites, but right now, I'm really feeling Mariah Carey," replied as he smiled up at me and stroked my face.  
  
"Am I ruining your privacy or something," Scott asked angrily.  
  
"No, but I do think you two need to stop being so childish. I know you two hate each other, but could you just get a long for a little while. We're going to have to work together and see each other everyday," I demanded as I escaped Ashley's grasp and sat in a chair, by myself.  
  
"Whatever. I'll be back in a few," Scott said as he went up to the front of the bus.  
  
"Ashley. I have to go check up on him. Will you be okay," I asked, hoping that he would understand my situation.  
  
"Yeah. Everything will be cool."  
  
"Scott. Why are you being such a baby? Why can't you be happy that I'm finally in a relationship? You always said I needed a boyfriend so that I wouldn't be in your business all the time," I questioned as he ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"I know I said that, but not him. He's so predictable Shelby. I know exactly what he's thinking and you deserve better. You're not the "All American Guy" type," he finished as he stood up and his voice Shelby .  
  
"How are you going to tell me who's my type and who's not my type Scott?! You don't even know ME anymore. All you do is sit around and stress about what's going on in YOUR life and how this didn't go the way you wanted or whatever. Why do you have to be such a jackass," I yelled back at him, instantly regretting it. Why did I have to curse him?  
  
"You're right! I don't know you anymore. The Shelby I knew was an obsessed Titanic freak that always watched out for me and cared about me just as much as herself. The Shelby I knew would never put some guy she met a few weeks ago before me, who she's known since 3rd grade. The Shelby I know would never use profanity. Ever. What happened to her, huh," Scott asked me as his eyes grew dark and angrier.  
  
"Scott. Wake up. I'm not a girl anymore. You never wanted to face it. I'm growing up. I'm becoming a woman. I'm sorry if I'm changing okay. You're changing too. You've been changing ever since you and Kat started going out, but I never said anything to you. I let you have your space and experience life. Why won't you let me do the same? Why won't you let me go out into the world and do what I want," I asked with a scream.  
  
"Shelby. I don't want you to "grow up" and leave me behind. You're . I need you and don't want you to just leave like Kat did," Scott said as he turned away from me.  
  
"Scott. Is that what you think? That I'm just going to up and leave you because I found a guy? I can't believe what I'm hearing. Gosh! We've known each other for eight years. If you honestly think I'm that phony and fickle then maybe you never knew me. Maybe this was all a joke. Maybe our friendship was phony and a waste of time," I said as I ran into the back of the bus and pulled on my headphones. I was in dire need of Jewel right about now.  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Scott. Is that what you think? That I'm just going to up and leave you because I found a guy? I can't believe what I'm hearing. Gosh! We've known each other for eight years. If you honestly think I'm that phony and fickle then maybe you never knew me. Maybe this was all a joke. Maybe our friendship was phony and a waste of time," Shelby said to me as she rushed to the back of the bus, and my heart was crushed.  
  
How could she say that eight years of being there for each other meant nothing? How could she? I've almost known her as long as Kat, but we've always been closer. I guess that what I considered to be a perfect friendship . I don't know. All I know is that I need time away from her right now. Maybe that's what she's needed for a long time.  
  
A/N: Sorry about any grammar mistakes, but I wrote this about two years ago and I'm way too lazy to fix them. Keep reading and reviewing!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Reflection  
  
~Scott~  
  
The "tour" ended and we got to meet Mariah Carey, TLC, and other people, but I feel so empty. I guess I miss performing onstage. That's been the only time that my fight with Shelby hasn't replayed in my mind. That's the first time that we've ever had a huge fight like that. Usually, after four hours, I appologize, or she appologizes, but this time is different. I don't know why, but I've been home for two weeks and I feel so alone.  
  
My junior prom is coming up and I don't even have anyone to go to. It's not that I really want to go, I just want to spend as much time with Shelby as I can before she leaves. I only have four moths left with her and she's barely talking to me. I don't know what to do.  
  
~Shelby~  
  
Ashley and I broke up. Well, we were actually never a 'couple' but we have so much in common that we both keep in touch. Scott and I aren't talking. I don't know what's wrong with him. I've been trying to be nice to him, but he's just said a few words to me, so I've given up. Why do I always have to be the peace-maker? Why can't he put his pride aside for a second?  
  
I can't believe that he said he "needed" me. Yeah right. He just needs someone to spill all his troubles on and make him feel better. When it comes to how I'm feeling, he never seems to really care. He listens and stuff, but I can tell that his mind is on other things. Probably Kat. I bet they'll get back together right before their junior prom. Typical. That's just like him.  
  
I know I only have four months left to "be" with him, but I'm about ready to just go to NYC with my parents. At least I'll be a little more happy there than here. I just hope that when I leave, Scott and I are at least on speaking terms. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: Awkward Silences  
  
~Scott~  
  
"Shelby. I need to speak with you," I said to her as she walked past me with her robe on.  
  
"Can't it wait? I have a paper to type up and a ton of other things to do," she explained, trying to get out of it.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Okay. I'm coming, but don't take too long," she gave in as a surprised look crossed my face. Was it really this easy to get back on her good side?  
  
"Are you still mad at me," I asked as we walked down the stairs together.  
  
"I wouldn't say I'm mad, but I'm not exactly happy about what happened on the tour," she replied as we reached the end of the staircase.  
  
"Well, normally, I wouldn't do this, but I take full blame for everything. You were right about me not wanting you to grow up and all that other crap. Shelby. I just don't want you to leave hating my guts," I said as I took her hand.  
  
"Scott. It's not completely your fault. I let all that stuff build up and I blew up on you," she explained as she crossed her hands around her elbows.  
  
"So. Am I forgiven," I asked after a long, awkward silence.  
  
"I guess so, but next time don't be so jealous," she joked as she started to walk back up the staircase.  
  
"Jealous? Me? Never," I replied, completely lying. Didn't I admit to her that I was jealous one time?  
  
"Okay Scott. Sure. You were fine with the idea of some guy coming into my life and putting a gap between our friendship," she sarcastically replied as she walked into my room and turned on the computer.  
  
"I wasn't jealous, just overprotective. Besides, I was right. The thing with Ashley didn't work our," I said with a huge smile.  
  
"And," she asked as she turned on the TV.  
  
"I know best," I joked again as I sat down on my couch to see what she was watching.  
  
"Oh sure, Scott," she replied, as she through a pillow at me, which I successfully dodged. "SO who are you taking to the prom," she asked, as she started to type her paper.  
  
"Why do you want to know," I asked, making her beg if she wanted to go with me.  
  
"Because I want to go to the prom this year. I went last year and it was fun," she stated as I laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah right. A FRESHMAN at a junior prom. That's funny," I laughed as she turned around and stared at me.  
  
"Yes. A FRESHMAN. I just didn't tell you. And by the way, it was a SENIOR prom," she yelled back, returning to her typing.  
  
"Oh yeah. So who did you go with," I asked, still not believing a word that she was saying.  
  
"Angel Brockingham."  
  
"You went with a girl," I asked with a laugh.  
  
"No. That was a guy. You don't even know anything about your school," she replied as she shook her head. "So are you going to take me or what," she asked after another awkward silence.  
  
"I guess. I mean I've had so many girls ask me," I joked.  
  
"Oh sure. And how many of them were imaginary," she joked back as she kept typing.  
  
"None, but Kat and I were suppose to go," I mentioned as I saw her expression change.  
  
"If you want to go with her, then I'll get David to take me," she stated as she started to print her paper.  
  
"Naw. I'm just kidding. I'll take you," I said, surprised that she was done with her paper already.  
  
A/N: I never realized how short my chapter where until now. I'll start updating two chapters at a time . if I get 4 or more reviews.~~ 


	12. Breathless

**Chapter Twelve: Breathless**

* * *

~Shelby~

"So I wonder who I'm going to find to take me shopping," I asked aloud, thinking of a list of possibilities and coming up with nothing.

"Don't stress. I'll take you," Scott offered as he fixed himself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"That's nice, but you can't. Everyone knows that you only take your "date" with you to find matching colors. It would be really nice to not have guys as my only friends," I said referring to him, David, Ashley, and countless others.

"Just go with Ivette and Daisy. I mean you are in a band together," he insisted as he started to eat his cereal.

"I guess. I still can't believe that you eat that stuff," I said as I poured myself some Crispix and Rice Krispies.

"Well, at least I don't eat boring stuff," he shot back.

"Excuse me, but how can cereal be _boring_," I asked, wondering where he came up with this stuff.

"Your cereal has no flavor, no dimensions. It's not 3D. It's like a piece of plain white paper, just sitting there with no words or anything."

"You know what Scott, you are seriously weird. I think you need to see a psychologist or something," I said while shaking my head.

"I probably do, but I don't have time for that, especially with my PROM coming up," he joked as he devoured the last few spoonfuls of his cereal.

"Where are you going," I asked as he started to walk out the door.

"I'm not sure. Just somewhere," he said as his eyebrows rose like he was planning something.

"Can I come," I asked, ignoring that fact that I was falling straight into his trap.

"Sure."

Scott ended up throwing me a surprise birthday party. It was so sweet. Ashley was even there … and so was Janie, but she wasn't completely nasty to me. We actually got along. She seemed as if she had Scott on the brain, always staring at him and stuff, but I wasn't going to let her weasel her way back in. Not yet. Not when we were rebuilding our friendship.

After the Party …

* * *

~Scott~

"So what did you think," I asked with anticipation in my eyes. I wanted her to have a good time. I wanted her to love it because Shelby deserved it.

"It was fun … absolutely. I loved it," she said with a smile, not mentioning that I was the only one that didn't give her a gift.

"Really? That's good, but... it's not over yet," I said as she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean? Scott_ please_ tell me," Shelby pleaded as I smiled at her.

"I haven't given you your gift silly," I said as a surprised look crossed her face.

"You don't have to Scott. You organized this party and let me stay at your house for half a year. You've done too much already," she said as she looked down at her hands. She always did that when she was nervous.

"No. I'm giving you a gift anyway," I said as she looked up to see a small silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket.

"Scott. I'm speechless," she said as he eyes teared up.

"Are you going to cry," I asked as I put the locket around her neck. She shook her head.

"Don't. Tell me what's wrong," I demanded as I wiped away her tears and she stopped crying.

"You know after I leave, everything is going to be different. Scott, we'll never see each other again and then you'll go off and become a superstar and I don't know what's going to happen to me. I don't think I have much time left," Shelby said with a melancholy tone.

"What do you mean you don't have much time left," I asked, growing very worried about her.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm just overreacting. Everything will be okay," Shelby whispered, meaning to say this to herself, while sitting down.

"I want you to tell me now. You always complain about me not caring about your feelings, but I do. You just never share them," I said as I brought her small frame closer to me. "I don't want to see you hurting like this Shelby."

"Don't worry about it Scott. I promise I'll be strong for you," she said as she tightly hugged me.

"Shelby I-," I began, but she cut me off.

"Just worry about only one person. I promise you, you'll make it in the music world. Once everyone sees how beautiful and talented you are … you'll definitely become as big as Michael Jackson, she said as lay her head on my shoulder and began to drift off.

* * *

The Night of the Prom

~Scott~

"Shelby. You look gorgeous," I said as I stared at her beautiful gold dress that brought out her new hair color. "I didn't know that you got your hair dyed again," I said as I touched her mahogany brown, highlighted hair.

"It's just a little darker Scott. No big deal," she said with a smile, making it obvious that she noticed that I noticed.

"So was this your idea or Daisy's idea," I asked wondering who was the mastermind behind this drastic change.

"Mine of course," she said as she wrapped her arm in mine as we headed to the car.

"Oh. I almost forgot," I said as I pulled out a yellow corsage. "For my lady," I continued as she smiled lightly.

"Why thank you. It's beautiful."

"Well, you do deserve the best and only the best," I stated as I escorted her to the passenger's seat of the car. I could tell that this was already going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

~Shelby~

"Wow. This prom theme is better than last years," I said as I looked at the glowing stars that seemed to be everywhere. Is this like a midnight theme or something," I asked, still in awe.

"Yeah. Moonlight Serenade," Scott began as he looked at my face and started to smile. "I still can't believe that you keep talking about last year's prom like you were actually there. Please."

"I was too! I remember the theme was Garden Roses and there was red everywhere," I stated, remembering how many of my friends had graduated last year.

"Ooookay. If you say so," he said with a laugh.

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to ask me to dance," I questioned him as I secretly laughed at his "shyness." I can't remember a time that he had been so … gentleman-like. It's weird and kind of creepy.

"I really didn't want to dance, but do you want you dance with me," he asked reluctantly.

"If you don't want to dance then I won't make you," I replied. "Why would you come to a PROM if you didn't want to dance," I asked as I shook my head at him with a smirk.

"I came to please you. You know this isn't really my thing," he said, trying to be "cool."

"So when someone comes up to me and asks me to dance, I won't hesitate," I stated as I saw a guy approaching me.

"First of all, no one will want to dance with a _Sophomore _and secondly if someone was crazy enough, then I won't be mad at you," he replied as he looked around. He was probably looking for Kat.

"Would you like to dance," Ezra asked me.

"Sure," I said as I smiled back at Scott. "Don't waste too much time looking for her," I called back at Scott as he gave me an innocent "what are you talking about" look. It didn't take long before I became the life of the party. I was dancing with everyone and having a great time.

Scott just tried to hide back in the corner and talked to a few "selected" people. I don't know why he was always so antisocial and cynical. He needed to loosen up and I was just the person to help him do just that.

* * *

(A/N: I found the rest of this story on an old floppy disk. Lol! I'm not rewriting it yet, but I'm posting it almost exactly how it was when I wrote it in 2002, choppy and all. –NL)


	13. Surprise, Surprise

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprise, Surprise**

* * *

~Scott~

Shelby finally left the dance floor, leaving many guys without someone to dance with. I don't know why. I know she was having a lot of fun.

"Hey Scott," she said as she handed me a glass of punch and started to drink her own.

"Hey," I replied, wondering what she was up to.

"Are you just going to stand against this wall the whole time," she asked and I knew what was coming next.

"No. I was planning on talking to David about finding some more gigs, in a few," I replied completely serious.

"Come on Scott. Don't you ever have a little fun. This is you JUNIOR PROM," she said as she took a couple more sips of punch.

"I do have fun. I'm just not in the mood I said as I watched her start to pout.

"So are you going to dance with me or what," she asked still pouting.

"Or what," I joked as I watched her pout some more.

"Please," she begged as I looked into her dark brown eyes. To tell the truth, I wanted to dance with her the whole night, but at the same time, I wanted to stay away from her. She looked so cute in her gold dress with her new hair color in a style I'd never seen before. I was afraid of what might happen. Who am I kidding? This is SHELBY I'm talking about here. Nothing would happen.

"Okay," I said after much hesitation and just to my luck, a slow song came on. It was "One In A Million" by Aaliyah.

"Why are you so tense," Shelby asked as she lay her head on my shoulder like she had done a million times before. I didn't answer. "Thinking about Kat, huh," she asked as she looked over in my direction to see Kat dancing with Will.

"No. Not at all. I should be, but my mind is a million miles away from that," I said looking back at her. She was so beautiful, like always, but this time was different, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well, whatever it is, forget. We came here so that YOU could have a good time and forget about how horrible your life will be without me," she joked as her grip on my shoulders loosened.

"You're right. I'll try to relax," I said, knowing that this feeling would be haunting my brain for days to come.

"Isn't this beautiful," she asked after a new slow song came on and I stopped tensing up so much.

"I guess."

"You're not enjoying this are you," she asked as she stopped dancing and I looked back over at Kat. I should me feeling bad about HER. What's going on here?

"No. It's cool. Why'd you stop," I asked, pretending to be normal.

"I told you it would take time to get over her," Shelby whispered as the song ended and we walked back to "my wall" hand in hand.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a sight for sore eyes? My ex and his "platonic best friend." I guess something must've happened that I missed," Kat interrupted, looking a little jealous.

* * *

~Shelby~

"Please Kat. I don't need any of your cattiness tonight," I shot back as I rolled my eyes. I could tell that Scott was uncomfortable.

"Whoa. Did I hit a nerve? I never thought you had it in you SCOTT. I guess I was wrong," she said in a menacing tone as she circled around Scott.

"Leave him alone," I said as Scott walked outside the gym.

Of course, I went after him. "Scott you aren't seriously going to let _her _get to you," I asked as I lightly touched his arm. "I mean it's obvious that she wants you back and will do anything to have you," I continued as he looked over at me strangely.

"What," I asked as he kept staring at me.

"Nothing."

"No seriously, do I have a booger in my nose or something," I asked as his gaze deepened.

"No. I just realized that I've been an idiot."

"Well, I could've told you that," I joked as Scott leaned in closer to my face.

I didn't know what was happening, but I leaned in closer too until our lips met. So we kissed … not only once, but TWICE. I was shocked. Thank goodness Junior King and Queen was about to be announced. I pulled away.

"What," Scott asked confused.

"Umm … let's go in and see if you won Junior King or not," I said, pretending like nothing had happened.

This night was turning out to be majorly weird, but for some reason, I liked it like that.

* * *

"And now … the moment you've all been waiting for. King and Queen," David announced as the gym erupted in an uproar.

"And tonight's Junior Prom King is … (David looked surprised for a moment.) SCOTT BARRINER!!"

"What," Scott said as a confused look crossed his face.

"Go up there," I yelled with a smile as I clapped.

"You did this didn't you," he said as I pushed him towards the stage.

"And now … for our Junior Prom Queen … KATHRINE JOHNSON!"

"Thank you, thank you," Kat said softly, with a conceited grin as she moved her way towards the gym.

She was really irking me right about NOW.

"Okay. I'd like to thank everyone that voted for me … how sweet and I'd like to announce that Scott and I are now a couple again," she said with a sickly sweet smile as I started to feel sick. Was I hearing things or did Kat just say that they'd get back together? This was so typical.

Scott didn't have anything to say, but he was grinning up there like an idiot.

"Now … it's time for the annual King and Queen dance."

Kat and Scott moved onto the dance floor as "Because You Loved Me" started to play. I would've stayed and supported Scott to find out exactly what was going on, but when Kat started to kiss him, I couldn't take it. I felt so betrayed.

What's going on with me? I've always wanted him to be happy and so he's not happy with me. Big deal. Maybe he should've told me that he and Kat were considering getting back together or WERE back together before he kissed me. Maybe she just decided that they had enough "time apart" and that she needed him. Either way … if he really wanted to be with me … he would've said that they weren't together and he wouldn't have let him kiss her. Wouldn't he? This whole night started off as a perfect dream and ended up turning out to be a complete nightmare. Why did this have to happen to me?

* * *

~Kat~

That was so easy. Getting Scott back was like EATING pie. Seriously. All I had to do was say we were together and kiss him. That kiss always used to get him. I just hope poor little Shelby isn't too hurt. I mean she did try to STEAL him from me. Maybe this will let her know where she stands. As long as I'm around, she'll never have him.

* * *

~Ivette~

Am I seeing things or did Scott's and Shelby's friendship just go down the drain? I always could sense that they liked each other a little bit, but that hurt expression on Shelby's face just proved it. Scott just stood there, oblivious to her emotions.

Or maybe he was just as confused as she was. Whatever is going wrong … it's all Kat's fault. Don't get me wrong. I love Kat to death, but she just does stuff sometimes and I can't … I just don't know where it came from. She's just a little threatened by Shelby, but that doesn't mean that she should ruin her life. Whether she knows it or not, Scott _is _her life.

* * *

~David~

Scott is such an idiot. How can he let Kat just dump him in front of EVERONE and then take her back? She is such playing him. Like Nintendo. Now, Shelby is heartbroken and Kat got want she wanted all along. Scott just stood back and let everything happens. I know he loves both of them, but they hate each other.

He's going to have to choose and it looks like he chose Kat. He HAS known her a little longer and stuff, but that doesn't mean that she's a better person. That doesn't mean *jack. Kat puts on a front like she's an angel, but she's a devil in disguise. Now, our whole band is messed up, not to mention Scott's and Shelby's friendship.

* * *

~Scott~  
What's going on here? When I first came, Kat hated my guts and now we're back together. I'm so confused, I mean Shelby just rushed out without saying a word. She probably doesn't think that I noticed, but I did. That hurt expression … I'll never forget it. I caused that by being selfish.

I finally got want I "wanted" but I'm not sure that I ever really wanted it to begin with. Well, I don't really want it now. Part of me does, but a bigger part of me wants to know what's going on with me and Shelby. This whole night has been weird and I don't know how to get it back to normal, if it can be put back where it was.

How am I going to fix this? Can it be fixed? I really need some answers now. I just hope that Shelby isn't so disgusted with me that she'll give me the silent treatment. She probably feels betrayed and has every right to feel that way. And we were just starting to recover from the whole Ashley thing.

(A/N: More to come plus excerpts from the next story!! --NL)


End file.
